The Divergent Series Drabbles
by Riptide14
Summary: A bunch of one shots from all three books. Different point of views from key scenes, background and childhood memories before the characters chose where they belonged, scenes after the epilogue and so on. Contains ALLEGIANT SPOILERS and so much more! I do not own anything!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Guys! So here are some one shots. There aren't many right now but I promise there will be! If you have requests or suggestions let me know! **

Chapter 1- Happy Birthday?

Tobias

It was on my 5th birthday when my father hit me for the first time. I was very excited as most children are on their birthdays. I couldn't wait for the special bread my mother made for my celebration and I wondered what my Dad and I would do. Before something in him convinced himself that it was the right thing to abuse a child, my father and I had the typical relationship any child in Abnegation had with their father. Sometimes if I was a good he would take me outside to look at the stars. And then something changed in him. So on my birthday I was very excited and might have been too hyper. My father came home and was very angry about something. My mother and him went to another room and I heard screaming yelling. I walked into the room and my father was choking my mother against the wall. I run up and punched him in the leg and yelled, "Stop hurting my mommy!"

So instead my father turned his anger on me. He slapped me hard across my face and I remember my face burning. My mother tried to stop him but soon enough my father picked me up and hauled me up the stairs and into my hallway. He opened our closet, which was barely filled with anything and shoved me inside. He looked at me with hate and I knew then that my father and I would never go star gazing again. He slammed the door and locked it. I was trapped in this small dark closet for hours and I heard my parents fighting. At one point I was convinced that they forgotten about me.

So now on my 9th birthday I can't forget how even my birthday is forever tainted by my father. My mother, the only person in my life who cared for me, just died a week ago and I still find it hard to believe. There is a huge gap in my life and I know that it is not going to get better. I am quietly walking into school and I can already feel the other kids staring at me. It doesn't help that I already am part of an outcaste faction but to be the weird kid in the faction is even harder. All of the kids in my faction know about my mother's death because either their parents were standing in my living room or they were. I put my head down and just focus on the school day which is my only escape from the torment of my father. I have a simple bag and the Abnegation has hooks instead of lockers to put our materials in. I slide my bag on the hook and grab my books. As I turn some older kid from Erudite slaps them out of my hands and yells, "Stiff!"

I sigh and bend down to grab them. I continue to my class and I am miserable the rest of the day. Eventually school ends and I grab my things and slowly walk home enjoying the lasts moments before my father gets home. Since my mother died he has been even more cruel and miserable. When I get home I am surprised to see him.

He nods at me and throws my coat at me, "Come on we are going for a walk."

I drudgingly put my coat on and follow him out the door. We are walking for a while when we suddenly get to a cliff. My father stops and says," This is where I asked your mom to marry me. But now…."He says something under his breath and I just stand next to him and look out to the empty land in front of us. Supposedly this was once a lake until it was dried up for water. My father's shouts get me out of my thinking and I look at him.

"Were you listening to me?"

He hates when I lie so I have to say.

"N-no" I say nervously.

He sighs and says, "You never listen to anyone Tobias. If this is how you will live your life then we must teach you a lesson."

Suddenly he shoves me hard and I fall. In a quick moment I realize I am falling off a cliff and quickly grab onto the side with my life. I look down and realize how far up I am really am. My breath quickens and I shut my eyes closed. I grasp onto small rock and I hear my father say above me, "Will you listen to me now!"

I nod and he screams, " I didn't hear you!"

I answer in a shaky voice, "Yes sir!"

He grabs my hand and as soon as I am pulled across I curl into a ball and shake in fear. I close my eyes and whisper, "I wish mom was here."

I didn't notice what I said until my father grabs my arm and pulls me out of my ball.

"What did you say?"

I stammer and answer, "N-nothing."

He grabs my arm and drags me quickly along the path we walked until we reach our home.

He locks the door and slams my body up against the wall as he whispers,"What. Did. You. Say."

Somehow and from where I don't know but I find my voice and some courage and glare back at him," I wish mom was here."

I feel fist collide with my face and I hear a crack. Blood spurts from my broken nose and my father say, "You should be thankful that I am still here you selfish child! How dare you. You will learn your lesson. "

PAGE BREAK

I am shivering in the darkness again like I did only 4 years ago. My body is bruised and bloodied and everything hurts. It is my fault that I killed my mother as my dad kept repeating to me as he whipped my back until his belt was covered in blood. It hurts to breath and I am pressed into four stonewalls. I don't know how long I am in here or when I will get out.

Happy Birthday to me.


	2. Show Him

**Yah not my best but eh I tried.**

Chapter 2- Training

(Set during Divergent stage one)

Christiana

As I pound my fist against the hard punching bag I can't help but look at Tris. She can barely make the punching bag move. I am starting to like her and maybe if we make it we can be friends but I have serious doubts that she can even make it through this. Our instructor Four is silently walking around watching us and it makes me even more nervous. As it is he already doesn't like me and he is really intimidating. But it's even harder to focus with Will across from me. He is really cute and kind and I just want to know him better. I hope we can both make it through initiation and then who knows what might happen.

"Christiana you need to focus. Staring at Will over there isn't going to help you when you are in the middle of a fight and don't know how to punch."

I glare at Four as he strolls by and hit my bag harder. I will show him.

I will show him.


	3. Thanks

**Chapter three: thanks**

( set during insurgent)

Tris

Our first night in the Amity faction was very strange to say the least. Besides getting looks from everyone wearing yellow and red and having your fate in their hands, it was strange to see everyone so peaceful and not covered in tattoos. I guess I have been living at the Dauntless compound for too long. After someone gave me a pink drink that made me sleepy I only remember being carried to my room. As I awake with a start and my body heaves from my nightmare I look around the room and I don't recongize it at all. The pain of grief and guilt are tearing away at me and I barely notice that my shoulder is bleeding. I look at my hands and the nails are bleeding too. I must have ripped into my bandages while I was thrashing around. I sigh and turn on a light and notice that the place on the bed that my shoulder was on is covered in blood. I grab some shorts and quietly head out into the hall. I don't know where the women's bathroom is exactly so I walk into the closest one. The pain in my shoulder is more pronounced and I feel lightheaded as I look at the wound in the mirror. I look for something to wipe the blood off and grab a towel. The water turns pink as i dip the cloth back in the water. I am slowly wiping it off when I hear a familiar voice.

" Tris?"

I look up and see Tobias standing sleepily at the doorway. He looks half asleep and his hair is disheveled. But he looks good and I don't think I can say the same.

" what are you doing up? I didn't wake you did I?"

He yawns and shakes his head," No. I was coming to use the bathroom. "

I don't piece the two things together until he gives me a look. Crap I am in the boys bathroom.

" Oh. Sorry I didn't really notice."

" I can tell. You look a little preoccupied. What happened?"

I shrug and say," My shoulder started to bleed that's all. "

He sighs and says," Well let me take a look. "

He slowly comes behind my bad shoulder and gently unwraps the bloody bandages. Once they are off he says," Tris you tore your stitches. What happened?"

I dont want to tell him that the guilt of killing Will and letting my parents die for me lead me to do this I lie and say," I accidentally scratched myself while I was sleeping."

He looks at my shoulder again and says," Come on let me take you to your room and I can fix you up. "

I nod and he helps me to my room. I turn the lights on and I sit on the bed. He notices the bloody bed and sighs before going to the drawer and finding a first aid kit. He sits on the other side of me and begins to take out my stitches. I turn away to hide my pain and he whispers," You don't need to hide your pain Tris it's just me."

I nod and wince as he starts to restitch my shoulder. He is very gently and slow but it still kills. I yelp as he hits the most painful part of my wound. He finishes and carefully rewraps my shoulder with new bandages. Once he is done I am exhausted and my shoulder is throbbing. He looks at me and says," I will get you some better medicine tomorrow. But you should get some rest. You look exhausted."

I nod and lay down on my bed and close my eyes. I feel his weight leave the bed and his soft lips on my forehead and then he is gone. I wish I wasn't alone with my nightmares but I don't want to tell him what really is going on.


	4. Mistake

**hi guys hope you're liking these onE shots. Pm me for ideas or scenes you would like me to write! p.s this capture might be a little too mature sobeware. **

**I do not own anything **

**Chapter 4-Mistake**

Evelyn

I love him. He is kind and caring and he makes me a better person. So when he asked me to marry him I didn't hesitate. I can't wait to spend the rest my life with him. One day he is going to be a great politician who would help our society. He is my best friend and my love. Nothing will change. So as I stand in my simple abnegation dress and look at him as we say our vows to each other and God I can't help but smile. He smiles back at me and when we are finally able to kiss each other for the first time it is amazing. We both have waited for this moment and I never want to forget it.

A couple of months later we can't be happier. Marcus and I have just moved in to a plain small home that I hope to fill with love and children one day. He holds my hand as we have our simple dinner together. It's a nice piece of bread with a cold glass of water. He suddenly leans forward and presses his lips to mine. It is a sweet slow kiss but before long it ignites something. We don't finish our meal as we move to our bedroom and love each other.

2 years later

We have been married for 2 years and everything has been going fine. But yesterday something happened. He was very angry and upset about something at work. I tried asking about it and trying to help him but he refused to talk. When I pressed on he snapped...and hit me. I know it was an accident and he felt really bad about it. It won't happen again. He told me it wouldn't.

6 months later

I am happily making dinner when I hear the door slam. I pat my hands with a small cloth and walk to the entrance of the house. Marcus is standing there and he looks at me with hate. I am suddenly frightened because he never looks at me like that. He charges towards me and before I can speak has me slammed against our wall.

" M-Marcus?"

" shut up. What have you been doing huh?"

" I-I have been cleaning and making your dinner. Wh-what's wrong dear?"

" Don't think I don't know. You haven't looked or touched me in 6 months. And I heard some things. You're cheating on me you whore!"

I am stunned. I haven't been doing anything like that and I am hurt he would accuse me like that.

" Marcus. Stop I love you. Only you. I have not been doing those awful acts. "

He sneers at me," Prove it."

" Marcus-"

He holds me harder and grips my arm until it screams in pain

"Prove it!"

I lean and lightly kiss him, " There happy. Now stop with this nonsense and let's go-"

But before I can finish his fist collides with my jaw and the wind is knocked out of me. He then pulls at my hair and drags me upstairs to our room. He throws me down on the bed and begins to kiss me while running a hand up my grey dress. I don't want this. No he shouldn't do this. This is not love.

" Marcus stop!"

" Shut up. You haven't made love to me in 6 months. This is how you will prove your love to me!"

I am now crying and try to struggle away from him but he slaps my face and it burns. He grabs my wrists and holds them as he lifts my dress up and undoes his belt. I try not to think and go to happier times as I am living in a hell.

1 month later

As the nurse from the my faction tells me the news I don't feel anything. I am pregnant and now I don't think I could ever raise a child in this house with him. I wanted to leave and now I can't. I don't want this child. I can't love his child. I don't love the man I call my husband. I use to but that was a long time ago. I don't want this baby. I can't stand my husband.

I hate him.


	5. Welcome to Dauntless

Chapter 5-Welcome to Dauntless

Tobias

Although initiation is done and Tris made it I can't help but feel something is off. Something is going to happen but I am not sure what. The celebration for the brand new initiates start and I try to find Tris. I finally spot her with her friends a couple feet away. I come over and tap her on the shoulder

" Do you think giving you a hug would give me away too much?"

That last thing I want to do is expose us right now. Everyone will thing that Tris didn't deserve it.

She looks at me and smirks," You know what I really don't care."

And then she does something unexpected...she kisses me.

And I kiss her back

I don't care either. But suddenly something changes and I pull back

" Tris?"

" Not now ok? Later."

I am not sure what she has figured out but I don't really care. I look around and the only people who notice are Christina and Will. Well that's good that no one else saw.

After I have had enough of the party, Tris and I slip out. We hold hands as I walk her to the dorms where she will be sleeping for a little bit more before she gets her own apartment. We stop before the door and I wrap my arms around her waist as I gently press her up against the wall. She smiles and leans forward and we meet in the middle. We kiss lightly at first but soon our kisses become desperate and we can't get enough. We both want more but we know we can't have it. Not yet anyway.

She runs her hand up my shirt and I pull back and kiss her neck. I hear her sigh and I smile against her neck. Finally we pull back and I give her a quick kiss before I pulls her away from the wall.

She smiles and there is a fresh color of pink on her cheeks as she says," Goodnight."

I lean down and kiss her one last time before says," Goodnight."

She smirks as she walks through the door and closes it. I walk back to my apartment smiling the whole way back. I quickly get ready for bed and flop on my bed not realizing how tired I was. I fall asleep in seconds.

It was early in the morning when I heard the shuffling of footsteps outside. I jump out of bed and get ready before going outside and seeing everyone marching out of the compound. What is going on?


	6. Traitor

Hope you guys are liking these one shots! PM ME FOR REQUESTS OR IDEAS THAT YOU WANT ME TO WRITE! I own nothing!

Chapter 6- Traitor

Caleb during Insurgent

I told her before the Abnegation attack that I would do anything to show her my allegiance. Anything at all but this was not what I was expecting. Did I know about the attack on my old faction? Yes. Did I try and stop it? No. I only escaped there as an act. Jeanine told me to pretend that I cared about the fate of my old faction when in all seriousness I didn't. I could care less about the Stiff society that I was born into. But I did care about my family. I didn't want my parents to die. I didn't intend for that to happen.

But then Tris got in the way. If she just stayed where she was supposed to be then I could have saved our parents. But no my mother had to save her and so did my father. I had a plan that was supposed to save my whole family but Tris ruined it. And that is why I have to do this. I have been so angry with her and when I got that call from Jeanine I knew I couldn't say no. Tris is my sister but she is different. She is divergent and she is corrupting our system and the vision that Jeanine has for our city. What we learn from Tris's divergence is something that will help our society in the long run. I don't feel bad for devising all of these serums to experiment on her. They will not kill her nor will they injure her in any way. In time to come Tris will understand that this is for her own good.

As I walk into the Erudite headquarters I am immediately taken to see Jeanine. She takes me aside in the hall and tells me a new plan she has thought of.

She wants to kill my sister. I didn't agree to this.

"This wasn't our deal! I said I would help with the serums but I will not kill my sister!" I yell

Jeanine looks at me and says, "What were you expecting Caleb? I perform all of these experiments and then let your sister go? That isn't going to work and you knew it. So stop acting like you are really upset. You and I both know that is a lie."

She might be right but I can't murder my sister! That is not what my parents would want nor would they approve.

"Change the plans or I will stop with the serums."

She laughs and says, "Are you sure your aptitude test told you to come here because you are really thick headed. I already have all I need from you. Your only alive because I want to see the pain and anger your sister has when she sees you. We both know she can't resist coming and my scouts have spotted her already on her way. You can't stop me and you have nothing to gain from this deal. All you have is the information about what is outside the wall that we both know you will not tell anyone about. You may be smart but wisdom is your fatal flaw Caleb. You can't stop your curiosity and that is what is going to kill you and your sister. Now leave before I change my mind and kill you right here."

I must look pale and shocked because she just laughs meanly and walks away. My body feels like its on fire and I know that I can't get Tris out of this now. This is all my fault. I am going to kill my sister. And for what? My curiosity? Jealously? Those are idiotic reasons to kill anyone especially your family. I need to figure something to save her and get her out of this hellhole. I spot that kid that was on the train with Tris and Four. Maybe he can help.

I need an ally and I might have found a new one.


	7. Date Night

Chapter 7- Datenight Tris ( Allegiant spoilers beware!)

Even though we have been dating for a while and I know I will love Tobias forever, we just went on our first it was in secret because of his mother and I wished we could have stayed on top of the metal structure longer I enjoyed it. We never have anytime to ourselves and we are usually fighting for our lives and worrying about each other. As we came down from the structure and began to walk back we held hands happily.

Tobias's hands were still shaking which I assumed was from the height that we were sitting at. It makes me feel a little good and a little guilty that I do this to him but I am happy he does it for me. We intertwine our fingers and I gently stroke my fingers against his palm. We are silent but this is enough. Sometimes silence is just as important as talking.

Tobias wraps an arm around my shoulder and brings me close to his side. I smile as I breathe in his safe scent that I have now associated to being safe and at home. He kisses my hair and I lean into his side. I wished we could stay together a little longer but I know we can't. Reality has to come back and I have to pretend that we broke up which I absolutely hate. I don't ever want to leave him. I never will leave him.

"Tris?"

"Hmm?" I answer

"I love you." He replies.

I smile and look up at his starling blue eyes. His eyes change colors I realize. They are dark blue almost black when he is angry or being intimidating. But usually his eyes are this beautiful color when he is with me.

I lean up and kiss him softly savoring every moment of it. "I love you too." I answer back and he smiles down at me. Before I was afraid or unsure if I should say those words. I know he told me it before I told him but I think I didn't say it because I was too caught up in grief and guilt to understand my feelings for him. But it wasn't until I was on the brink of dying that I realized I took advantage of the time I spent with him and how I am so lucky he is mine. I now know how precious life is. So now I tell him with every chance I get because I don't want to regret not saying I love you when it's too late.

We continue our walk back only stopping for a couple kisses or looking at the stars. He looks up at the sky and I can see his jaw clench as he gulps. He continues to look up as he says," Before my father became a monster we used to go stargazing. I haven't looked at the stars since I was five. I didn't want to remember the good times I once had with the man who tormented me most of my life. But now that I have….I don't know…moved on I guess it doesn't seem so bad. Especially because you are here with me. " He looks back down at me and lightly smiles.

I look up at the stars now and smile because I remember my parents doing the same thing. But I keep that to myself because I am afraid if I say it the memory will fade and be forever lost. I grip his hand and say," Well I am glad I am here with you too. No place I rather be. " Our eyes meet and we have a silent connection only we can understand. He motions for me to continue with him and I follow happily. I would go anywhere and do anything for him if it meant standing by him forever.


	8. Unwanted

Alright I hope you like what I have been doing with these Marcus-Evelyn one shots. Hopefully they are not too violent!

Chapter 8-Unwanted

Evelyn

I pace back and forth on the hard oak floors of our house. I am rehearsing what I will tell Marcus. _Surprise you going to be a father!_ No. _Honey guess what I am pregnant! I know it's so expected since you basically raped me last month_. No he would probably kill me where I stand. _Hey_- I am interrupted by the fumble of the front door opening and there he is.

I try to infer what kind of mood he is in but I can't tell. His eyes are expressionless

"What are you doing just standing there?" He asks questioning.

"Um well I.. I have to tell you something."

"What." He says annoyed. His temper is flaring so I have no time for a long-winded speech. I just have to come out and say-

"I'm pregnant." He is silent and his face is blank.

He starts towards me and at first I think he is going to hug me but of course I am wrong.

He slams me against the wall and wraps his hand around my neck squeezing slowly. I can't breath and I am trying to get out.

"I swear to God Evelyn if this is some joke or if it's not mine-"

I manage to choke out, "It's your Marcus… I swear." He looks at me with hate, "How are you sure?"

I find some strength deep within me. Combine that with the anger and maybe the hormones as I shoot back at him, "Because I am not the whore you think I am. I cook and clean all day for you and wait for you to come home only for you to beat me like I am a dog. And I know it's yours because you made me prove my love to you last month by raping me. It's yours and I wish it wasn't. I don't want my child to have a monster as a father."

He lets go of my throat and I suck in some air only to get it knocked out of me again as he shoves my head hard against the wall. He punches my jaw until there is blood smeared on our wall. I slide down the wall in pain throbbing from my face but I protect the flat belly carrying my child. I sob as he leans down close to my ear and says," You are lucky you are having my child because if you weren't pregnant I would kill you right here for saying that. You better hope it's a boy instead of a weak girl like you." And with that he walks away and I am left against a wall with my own blood and the realization that the man I once loved is gone.


	9. Conflict Resolution

**Hey guys! So I updated those last three chapters because the formatting was driving me crazy. I got many followers excited for nothing and I felt super bad! So here is my apology. **

**Chapter 9- Conflict Resolution **

**Tobais**

One of the many things I hate about the Amity is that they are constantly smiling and strangers say good morning to me as I pass them in the hallways. I really want to punch the smile off their faces because no one is constantly happy. It's impossible and completely fake. They must put something in the water because this whole place is way too happy for me. But they do have something right when it comes to chores. I have to work in the kitchen this morning as part of our agreement for staying here. I just hope no talks to me because I really am not in the mood to talk this morning. I was up last night worrying about Tris. I know something is going on with her. I mean she did lose both her parents and although she hasn't specifically said anything I know she is hurting. I am really worried about her but I don't know how to help her. I don't want to make her feel weak because she is the total opposite. I also thought about my father being here and how was I supposed to avoid him. I was completely blindsided when I saw him after the attack and a part of me wished he had died in the attack. But the other part wanted him to live so I could finish him. I deserved that. In conclusion I barely slept and I was not looking forward to working in a kitchen where people are smiling and humming happily.

I arrive to the kitchen right on time and an old woman hands me an apron and directs me to clean the dishes. Easy enough. I walk over to the sink and start to rinse off almost spotless plates, which makes my job really easy. I keep to myself and enjoy the peace of being alone. My peace is disrupted when I feel a strong familiar hand on my shoulder and stiffen.

"It's been a long time since I have seen you washing dishes son."

I am transported back to when I was a kid and I had to rewash the dishes that my father deemed unacceptable. Once he approved he then would go get his belt and the punishment would begin. I try to find a strong Dauntless comeback but once again I am caught off guard. My hands shake against the glass plate as I try to say

"What the hell do you want?"

I guess swearing in Amity is frowned upon because the whole kitchen looks my way. My father laughs and says, "What do you think I want son? I just want to reconnect with the selfish boy who abandoned his poor lonely father for a life of recklessness."

I guess the Amity also like to snoop on other people's business because the work in the kitchen comes to a slow stop as they are all trying to listen in to what they perceive as a happy reunion.

"Don't call me your son. I am nothing to you anymore. And I think you and I both know that you aren't innocent in this either or do I have to remind you."

I dare not to look to at him and try to continue washing my dishes. The Amity people clear out and I am assuming they got the hint that this isn't a happy reunion. Suddenly my father takes his hand off my shoulder and I think I am alone to finish my chore. But he slaps the dish out of my hand and it shatters against the cold hard floor. I glare up at him and I refuse to show him how scared I am of him. But I remember that I am not that scared little boy anymore. I am Dauntless and I am trained to kill. I shouldn't let this coward like him do this to me.

I whip around and slam his shoulder hard against the cabinet behind him. I dig my forearm into his neck and say, "You think you can do that me but you forget that I am not that scared child anymore. I am a man and I won't even think twice before killing you."

My father sneers at me and says, " You are still a coward and a liar Tobias. I mean just look at your little dainty hands. They are trembling."

I shove my forearm deeper and before I can say or do anything my father calls out, "Help! He is attacking me!"

The Amity workers rush in and it takes awhile for them to get me off of my father but when they do he falls to the floor and pretends to breathe heavily as if I was choking him. As the Amity goes to get him water he smirks at me, which makes me even more pissed off. I start towards him but I am restraint by two people.

One says to me, "He is your father! You shouldn't beat him like that!"

Another tells me, "Maybe we should have Johanna sit down with you two and talk about your feelings?"

I had enough of their conflict resolution and push past them and my father. I storm out of the kitchen and go to the dining hall to find Tris. They no nothing about what he did to me and they have no idea what I have been through. As I angrily walk down the halls a man with a huge belly says with a smile," Good morning."

I hate this place.


	10. Kiss You

Chapter 10-Kiss You

Will

(Divergent)

I really wish the Dauntless taught a class in getting enough courage to ask a girl out. I personally feel like that is a lot more important then training and going through those stupid stimulations.

I have been crazy over Christina since I saw her on our first day here. She is smart, really honest and she is brave too. When she was hanging on the bar over the chasm I wanted to punch Eric and whisk her away from him.

But she is also proud and I know that wouldn't help my cause. Maybe there is a reason to all of the crazy shit we do around here. I think the dauntless want us to train every part of our bodies not just for combat and to show off, but also so we can transcend that to our everyday lives.

They want us to be brave all the time especially right now as I am walking with Christiana. She is talking about how off Tris has been lately and I really am not paying attention to the conversation. I staring at her and waiting for the perfect moment to kiss her. She notices and she turns to face me.

"What are you staring at?"

I am brave.


	11. Facade

**WARNING SOME MATURE THEMES TOWARDS THE END SO HEADS UP! I DON'T OWN ANYTHING!**

Chapter 11- Facade

Evelyn

It's been almost 4 months since I found out I was expecting and I am starting to show. My stomach protrudes a little bit and I wish I could look in a mirror to truly see how big it is. Even if I could I know my ass of a husband would somehow catch me and…well we can just say it's not good.

I am brushing my hair and putting it into a tight bun when I hear the door slam. I tense and quickly go back to my hair and hope he doesn't notice me. I don't need a mirror to do my hair; I barely go out of the house as it is. And I am pregnant so even when I do go out people barely notice my hair and focus on my belly.

I continue and finish up. As I look up I notice Marcus standing at the door looking at my body. I didn't have a chance to put my dress on and I blush as he checks me out.

"How far are you?" he asks

"Um I believe 4 months. How was your day?"

"Fine. But there is a leaders meeting tonight that I need to go to. I will be back late."

"Ok."

He pushes off the doorframe and walks back downstairs and out the door. My body relaxes and I quickly change into my dress. I need to hurry and start making dinner. Marcus is always in an angry mood when he comes back from a meeting and I have figured out his anger calms down when I have a meal laid out from him to warm up on the stove. I walk back downstairs and start on my chore.

Eventually the sun is setting and I have just taken out the baked bread and soup I made. It's his favorite and I really can't deal with his anger now that I am pregnant. Lately I have been so tired and my emotions have been going crazy that I know the best thing to do is just stay away and avoid his anger. One would think a man wouldn't beat a woman let alone beat his pregnant wife. But he does and he has. I am constantly afraid that one day he will go too far and I will lose this baby. Although I don't want to have his kid, I do want a child. And I am determined to keep this child. Marcus will not take this away from me too.

When I am finished cleaning up, I set the plate on the table and head upstairs for bed. I quickly change and climb in my bed enjoying the peace of being alone. I always treasure these moments of silence and freedom before he comes homes and everything changes.

Before long I am asleep and I don't notice the bed dip until I feel cold large hands wrap around my semi-swollen belly.

"You look amazing today when I came home from working before the meeting you know."

I know it's Marcus and I say sleepily," Thank you. Did you get the dinner?"

"I don't care about that. I just want you. "

His rough hands pull up my dress and I stop him and say, "Honey please stop. It's late and I am tired."

He slaps my hands away and continues pulling my nightgown up and says," I don't care what you want."

I don't know what he is doing until he pulls down my undies. I gasp and say, "Marcus nooo please. You might hurt the baby!"

"Like I said before I don't care!"

His fist grabs my long hair and pulls it hard as tears well up in my eyes.

I can't stop him and I can't do anything. I feel so alone and helpless and I promise to myself that I will not let this happen to my child. I will not let them live in a house of violence and hate. I will not.


	12. Merry Christmas Darling

**Hello guys! hope your liking the one shots so far. So many of you are requesting some Alternate Universe stuff where Tris is alive and they live happily ever after. Well i am not doing those kinds of oneshots. This are realistic oneshots throughout the divergent series. Sorry but i just don't like getting sad over the fact that their happy ending isn't real. Alright this is my early xmas present to you all. Merry Christmas or Happy holidays! i own nothing.**

Chapter 12- Merry Christmas Darling

Tobias ( after Tris's death)

The snow is falling hard as I stare out into the cold night. Although we do have plans to one day move back to the city, right now it is too soon to tell what we will do let alone the government. And so that is what brings me here. I am still stuck at the Bureau and somehow there is a sense of excitement in the air. I however feel nothing. Apparently there is some big holiday today and everyone is happy and cheerful. As I was walking around today people were greeting me and saying, "Merry Christmas!"

I have no idea what this Christmas is but I don't want to find out. It seems too joyful and I am definitely not in the celebratory mood.

It's been two weeks since Tris has died. Although I am trying to move on it is hard. Some days I don't think about anything and I can somewhat function and other days I can barely get out of bed. That's when I wish Christina let me drink the memory serum so I wouldn't have to feel so much grief and loss. But I know that would have been a mistake and she was right in the end. But it still hurts. I still can feel the ghost of her touch, her smile and her face. But the most infuriating thing I can't remember at all is what her voice sounded like. I keep trying to remember it and sometime I can close my eyes and get glimpses of it but it fades and leaves me with nothing.

It drives me insane and so I go for long walks around the compound but then I remember that she died in this building and I feel a suffocation crippling me. So then once that happens I retreat back to the windows and the occasional meeting. My mother has really tried to reach out to me in these last few weeks but the only person I talk to is Christiana. Zeke is still distant which I understand because both of us are mourning our loved ones.

"Tobias?" I hear a familiar voice from behind.

I turn to see Matthew standing behind me with a steaming cup of some beverage. I acknowledge his presence and say, "Yes?"

He takes a deep breath and says, "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

I hate that question.

"Fine."

But I am not

"Well I just thought you might want to join Christina and I outside on the loading dock roof. I am introducing her to the holiday of Christmas."

I hesitate because I really am not in the mood but if Christina is going I will probably have to go one way or another. By my own free will or by her dragging me there.

" Alright."

An hour later Matthew, Christina and I are sitting outside with a small radio and three cups of apple cider. Matthew put some form of alcohol in it, which I gladly accepted. I haven't had a drink in forever and I think I needed something to dull the pain. Matthew explained the holiday to us and I thought about how luckily I was not to have this holiday because it probably would have been ruin anyway. But I am actually really glad Matthew invited me out here with him. It's very peaceful to look out into the cold night with the snow falling around you.

"Hey Tobias Matthew and I are really cold. We are going back inside. You can stay out here if you want or if you are crazy."

I give her a look and say, "I think I might be a little of both because I will see you guys inside."

They smirk and head back inside leaving me with the radio. I don't really notice the music until one song starts to play.

_Greeting cards have all been sent _

_The Christmas rush is through _

_But I still have one wish to make _

_A special one for you _

_Merry Christmas, darling _

_We're apart, that's true _

_But I can dream _

_And in my dreams _

_I'm Christmasing with you _

_Holidays are joyful _

_There's always something new _

_But every day's a holiday _

_When I'm near to you _

_The lights on my tree _

_I wish you could see _

_I wish it every day _

_The logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

_The logs on the fire _

_Fill me with desire _

_To see you and to say _

_That I wish you Merry Christmas _

_Happy New Year too _

_I've just one wish _

_On this Christmas Eve _

_I wish I were with you _

_Merry Christmas, darling_

By the end of the song I am sobbing and all of my pain and grief and loss come flooding back to me. I miss her so much but I know somehow she is watching over me. And maybe this was her way of telling me she misses me too. I wished we could have spent Christmas together. I wish we could have spent a lot more Christmases together, maybe some with our kids or something. But I know that isn't going to happen and maybe wherever Tris is, she knows that too.

"Merry Christmas Tris. I love you."


End file.
